Left Behind
by JamyGrint
Summary: WARNING: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! The Weasley's version of DH. We follow the Weasley family through the Deathly Hallows. ON HOLD!
1. The Wedding

_A/N: Hello! I am back with a new story. This story has been in my head since I first read Deathly Hallows, and always pops up everytime I read it. I thought it would be interesting to see what happend to the Weasley's when Harry, Ron and Hermione left at the wedding. This story will follow them. It starts just after the wedding when the Death Eaters invade. The opening of the paragraph starts with a quote directly from Deathly Hallows which is written in Italic. At this point I would like to thank my lovely Holly for all your help and genrally keeping me sane. I love you, this story is for you! I hope you enjoy! I am, going to warn you, there is some strong language in this story. Please read and review!  
Thank you! Much love  
Amy.  
x x x_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter and his magical world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around The Burrow had broken… cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd' _the chaos seem to die as quickly as it came, replaced with a sense of fear and anticipation. Bill hoped that the guests had managed to get away before the Death Eaters had swarmed in and ruined his wedding. Only his family and a few members of the Order remained, all cautiously watching the Death Eaters, some paced back and forth making sure no one else escaped, others searched the premises for any sign of Harry Potter.

The attention of the remaining Death Eaters was momentarily caught by the others retuning from their search, who simply shook their heads, and waited in line for further instructions.

"Go and check the houses of the Members of The Order of the Phoenix. We shall deal with these _things _here." The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy sneered nastily at the remaining occupants as he ordered the other Death Eaters, who all sent him a look of distaste at being told what to do before Disapparating. The room was filled with tension, with all the members of the Weasley family sending looks of loathing towards the Death Eaters before them. Unlike his family, Bill's eyes remained on the two Death Eaters who were remaining still, watching for any sign of movement that may result in a viscous attack. He was scared, more than he had ever been in his life; he hoped with all his might that Harry, Ron and Hermione had made it to safety, that the other Order members were unharmed, or that the ones who had been there for the wedding had been clever enough to go into hiding and avoid their homes. He prayed that his family come out of this alive. It seemed like hours that he watched the stationary Death Eaters, he felt like it had been weeks since his wedding, not hours, he longed to go to Fleur, who had tears running down her face.

His vision moved however when Malfoy had stopped pacing and crouched down in front of Fred.

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"I don't have a clue, why do you ask?"

"Do not joke with me. I know you know where he is. So I will ask again; where is Harry Potter?"

"We don't know." Fred said it with such an air of determination and finality that Malfoy decided to change his plan.

He stood once more and began to pace, this time however the other two remaining Death Eaters joined him, circling all the Weasley's and Order members.

"What a joyful occasion we have interrupted today. Tell me which one of you boys is lucky enough to get to marry this lovely young lady?" as Malfoy spoke the Death Eater who was standing directly behind Fleur had bent down and stroked her cheek with his callous hand, leering at her behind his mask.

"Why! Don't you look beautiful all dressed up?" As he spoke, Bill recognised the voice as belonging to Macnair, whose hand slowly moving down her neck and across her shoulders pushing down the strap of her dress,

"I bet you'd look even lovelier without…" his words however were cut of by Bill.

"Get off her you bastard." His voice was strong and hard. He felt a hand pull his hair, so hard all of his head tilted upwards.

"Ahh, so you're the lucky one, hey? Since you find it so easy to answer, maybe we should question you. Tell me; where is Harry Potter?"

"We don't know." Bill said through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, since you don't seem to want to tell us, maybe you can inform us of the whereabouts of the other Weasley child? One appears to be missing." Malfoy sneered and seemed to enjoy the joint intake of breathe that came from the Weasley's, although he didn't say anymore, he simply waited for someone to speak.

"He's upstairs, in the highest room, suffering from spattergroit." George answered.

"Crabbe, Go and check, we must make sure the story is true, if not, we can have some fun." Malfoy ordered with a twisted smile on his face, turning back to the Weasley's, ignoring everyone else who had been incapacitated by the anti-Dissapparation charm. He stood in front of Ginny.

"Maybe you will be able tell me the whereabouts of Harry Potter, considering your special relationship with him. Oh yes Draco informed me of that." He leered at her, enjoying the slight pained expression on her face that surfaced when he mentioned her relationship with Harry.

Anger was raging through Bill now, as much as he hated the Death Eaters leering over his wife, he loathed the way they seemed to enjoy fawning over his little sister, taking pleasure on seeing her emotional hurt. He knew it would be impossible to reach for his wand, which was located in his robes. He knew the only way they would get out of the situation was by remaining calm, something he was having trouble with. He cautiously watched Malfoy and Macnair circling around them, waiting for Crabbe's confirmation that 'Ron' was sick in bed, both fingering their wands longingly.

No one said anything. It was unwise for anyone to try to converse, although Bill could tell the worries of his family; all hoping that Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe, that the other guests escaped without capture. They all prayed that the Death Eaters believed their story.

After what seemed like hours Crabbe returned;

"It seems their story checks out." His gruffly voice said, sending a look full of distaste and slight disappointment at the Weasley's.

"Well, Well, Well, it seems you are rather fortunate. However if I find you do happen to know about the location of Harry Potter, we wont be so understanding." Malfoy sneered, giving a pointed look towards Ginny. He gave a look of loathing to all the Weasley's before stopping at Mr Weasley.

"Enjoy your work while you can Weasley, I suspect the Ministry wont be too accommodating of Blood Traitors for much longer… although I think your son will be allowed to stay, after all he seems to be wise enough to chose the correct side…maybe he can help us." Malfoy got the reaction he wanted; as he finished speaking Mr Weasley reached for his wand sending a Stunning charm towards the Death Eater, only for Malfoy to create shield to rebound the oncoming spell. His shield was so strong that it hit Mr Weasley causing him to fly into the air into the pillar supporting the marquee.

"Its time you learnt your place Weasley. Crabbe, Macnair, lets get out of this _hole_." With one last look of disgust the Death Eaters removed the anti-Dissapparation charm; they turned on the spot and vanished.

Nobody moved, all wondering whether the Death Eaters had actually gone. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley went to tend to her husband that the feeling returned in Bill's legs, and he headed to Fleur, engulfing her into a hug.

"We should replace the wards back around the area and check The Burrow's surroundings just to make sure the Death Eaters have gone. Tonks will you assist?" Lupin asked, wanting to leave the Weasley's in private, she nodded and they made their way towards the boundary of The Burrow.

"Come now Arthur, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Molly. I just hope everyone else managed to get away. Now I think we need to get a message to a certain three people."

"Do you know where they are Dad?" Charlie asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No I don't, but hopefully a Patronus will be able to find them," He went to pick up his wand and produced the Weasel telling it who to find, before watching it disappear into the distance.


	2. Left Behind

_A/N: Hello, I know it has been agggggges, but I seemed to be having some troubles with this chapter. It is the chapter where Ginny is off to school. Its the first time I have tried to with Flashbacks, so please dont be too harsh. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!  
Love Amy  
x x x  
_  
Disclaimer:- Still dont own any aspect of Harry Potter and his wonderful magical land!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual clatter and commotion that came with the first day of term was non-existent. It gave Mrs. Weasley a strange sense of calm fear; for the first time since her children began Hogwarts she missed the hustle and bustle of getting to the station on time, even when Ron and Ginny weren't old enough to attend school there was always a sense of rushed urgency around the house in attempt to get to their destination on time. She always thought about her children running around The Burrow, looking for forgotten clothes or books to put in their trunks. She had been in denial since Bill's wedding that her youngest son and his two best friends, who she considered as part as her own brood, had fled from the place she currently stood and were not returning for the first day of school, or anything as far as any of them knew. She generally believed she could prevent them from leaving, she watched the scenery around her, unmoving, her thoughts going back to the day when Ron had told her and Arthur that he, Hermione and Harry were not returning to Hogwarts:

_FLASHBACK. _

_It had been late afternoon when a handsome barn owl had flown into sight, delivering Hogwarts letters to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, who had arrived a week into the holidays, and one for Harry who was due to be collected from Privet Drive once the plans of his retrieval had been finalised. At the moment the owl arrived Mrs Weasley had just managed to sit down to her lunch joining Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the table, she handed each letter to the correct person, with the latter two exchanging looks before excusing themselves and disappearing upstairs. _

_It wasn't until after dinner that night when Molly got the chance to sit with Arthur for a cup of tea in the kitchen that Ron and Hermione had come to them. _

_"Mum, Dad, can we speak with you?" _

_And so they proceeded to tell them that they didn't intend to return to school, that Dumbledore had left them and Harry a mission, one they must complete. She barely allowed the information to sink in before her temper took over. _

"_And what makes you think we are going to allow you not to return to school? What is this mission." she practically spat the last word. _

_"We can't tell you, Dumbledore only allowed Harry to tell Hermione and me, and I wasn't asking for your permission." Ron was able to match her tone easily showing how he had inherited her temper. She knew her battle was lost, Molly was perfectly aware of how stubborn her son could be. _

_"Well I forbid you go on this 'mission' Ronald Weasley. Hermione, what do your parent think of all this?" she saw Hermione pale slightly and a look passing between her and Ron, before answering what seemed to be a well practiced answer. _

_"They don't really understand, plus I haven't told them much about the current situation. They know I have to do what is needed." _

_Molly started, she hadn't expected Hermione's answer to startle her, however denial took over. _

_"Well I'm sure they would want you to finish school Hermione. We'll go and get your supplies after we have Harry safe and sound, I'm sure he'll need his books." _

_"When do you leave?" It was the first time Arthur spoke, his voice quieter than usual. _

_"We're not sure; we need to plan some issues once Harry is here." Molly saw her husband nod in response not pushing the subject further. _

_"Well I'll be sure to have words with Harry when the time comes. Now I'm sure you both will help in the preparations to get The Burrow ready for the wedding?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded unenthusiastically both seem to be catching on to the plan formulating in Molly's mind. _

_"Lovely, well I suggest you both head up to bed; we have a busy couple of days in front of us." _

_END FLASHBACK_

She felt appalled at how she had behaved, but the truth was denial took over her, she couldn't except that they would go with Harry, she knew in her heart of hearts that they would never leave him. For the first time it hit her, they truly were gone into the unknown. She never even got to say a proper goodbye or even have one last hug, instead she tried to keep them apart, prevent them from planning, and she pushed them away. No one had any idea how long they were going go to be away, let alone know what they were up to. Although she was sure whatever they had set out do it would be dangerous, it always was. Molly was unsure of how many chances they have left from escaping the impossible. They always had the ability to know things they shouldn't, for getting them into trouble. The realisation that she never told Ron how proud she was of him washed over her, what if he never knew? She never confessed how worried she had become every time he went back school after his first year, _"ironic now, going back to Hogwarts is all I want him to do"_ she thought to herself. She knew how hard life was for him, it always Ron who suffered the hard way, especially being sandwiched between five boys and the girl she always craved. She noticed how Ginny's behaviour had changed since the wedding, what with getting over the tormenting of the Death Eaters, Molly could see Ginny's desperation to be with the trio, it was always there, ever since they had found out about the troll incident. Molly knew along with Ginny that the latter would never truly apart of their group, they had already been through too much together let alone with what they were about to face, she also knew the other reason for Ginny's behaviour was that she was facing the prospect of returning to school with out her brother, she always had him around, something Ginny always appreciated, she needed Ron more than he knew. Her behaviour mirrored the time before Ron started his first year at Hogwarts, but before she could escape into the memory a voice interrupted her.

"Molly, what are doing out here?" the voice of Arthur came from behind, she didn't speak, knowing that by now he should know the answer.

"They will be alright, they always are." He spoke the words he had said to her on too many occasions, trying to believe the words himself. They stood there for a while, staring at the horizon, until he took her hand and led towards The Burrow.

"Charlie, Fred and George said they will accompany us to the station. The twins should be over soon, and both Charlie and Ginny are awake and I think they're hungry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The station was strangely quiet with many of the regular faces not being seen. Ginny had already noticed the absence of Dean Thomas, an absence that made her feel uneasy, on top of all the worry she had at the disappearance of her brother, best friend and now ex-boyfriend. It finally hit her that she was going to be the only Weasley left at Hogwarts. She had never felt so alone, she always had a brother there for her, and usually that brother being Ron, but now she had to be strong on her own. It was something she always insisted on being…strong and independent; it was an insistence she usually had to direct at her brothers but she always secretly felt safe knowing that they were there, trying to protect her, all she did was to put on an act.

They had made it to the station in plenty of time; without the effort of getting all four of them plus chaperones ready on time, it was amazing how quickly the journey actually took. Her mother even managed to go out into the vast garden and stand in the spot where the trio vanished, deep in thought. She knew Molly had been completing this new routine ever since the Death Eaters had left after ambushing the wedding. She had also started cooking and cleaning more regularly than usual to channel some of her worries. Her father on the other hand, had began spending fruitless hours at the Ministry, before coming home and spending the evening in his shed. Ginny had found herself spending most of her time in her room, something she had done all summer. The event of the wedding had overwhelmed her and the nightmares she thought she had got over had returned once more, filled with images of war, corpses and mangled ideas of torture occurring to the trio.

She did her very best not to think of the trio since they had been gone. She had always known, since Harry began his private lessons with Dumbledore and they would go off and have confidential hushed conversations that they were off to do something dangerous. She knew they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for what would be their seventh year. She never got confirmation until the day of the headmasters funeral when she over heard part of their conversation. She remembered that day vividly although she wanted nothing more to forget it; it was the day Harry broke up with her, all due to his noble nature, it was also the day she realised that she would never be part…truly a part of their friendship, they may have allowed her in more than anyone else who had tried, but she would never be allowed in on the same level. They shared a connection, having already been through too much people of their age should, after this mission, as they called it, if…when they survive no one could ever understand.

She had always longed to be fully a part of the trio, it was a feat she knew deep down she would never achieve, and it was the factor that made her begin to pour her heart out to that blasted diary in the first place. She shivered, realising it wasn't the winding platform making her feel cold. High in the air were Dementors sent to make sure the children were behaving all the while, checking the blood purity of each and everyone. She felt Fred and George cover her, one on each side, she felt so grateful for their protection that she didn't even chastise them that she could look after herself. She knew why the twins and Charlie had come; they too had been spending lots of time in their rooms, all three having been restrained for going out looking for Ron, Harry and Hermione. They would only venture out of the house to sit at the tire swing they had all built so many years before, all of them meeting, sometimes sharing their thoughts or simply sitting in a comfortable silence.

She knew her brothers had come as extra protection, since the Ministry had been infiltrated it wasn't possible to have the Auror's accompany them. Ginny also knew they had come in the hope of seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione, informing them that their mission was complete and they were going back to Hogwarts this year. It wasn't until the arrival of Luna and Neville that Ginny was pulled out of her stupor.

"Hi Neville, Luna."

While Luna hugged her in response, it was clear Neville hadn't heard her, instead he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Neville?" Ginny said, tapping him on the shoulder to gather his attention.

"Oh sorry. Hello Ginny, Fred, George." He nodded to the correct person in greeting as he spoke.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. I thought they would be with you?"

"Err Neville, Ron's got spattergroit, caught it off one of our cousins who came to visit two days before the wedding." Ginny noticed Fred and George exchange looks before looking at her. She knew the story didn't fit especially when Luna was there to contradict what she just said; luckily Luna was muttering theories of how Nargles had managed to get onto the platform and not paying attention to the current conversation.

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon; I've heard that illness is rather nasty. What about…" he was interrupted by Ginny was whispered:

"Hermione has gone into hiding with her parents, you know being muggleborn, it's too much of a risk for her to com back to school, we haven't seen her since the wedding." She noticed the twins look at her with startled expressions, before altering their looks. It was Hermione who had told Ginny what to say when people notice she was missing; she had told Ginny her made up excuse one night a few days after she arrived at The Burrow, making sure she knew the words perfectly. Ginny knew that Hermione was worried, and hadn't told her the whole truth when she enquired about her parents and had managed to find out by taking every opportunity she had to listening in to the trio's conversations, usually failing due to the silencing charms being placed whenever they managed to find time to talk, although sometimes they would forget; it wasn't until one night before Harry had arrived that Hermione finally told Ron what she had done in order to protect them. It was the same night Hermione had told Ginny what to say when she failed to turn up on the platform.

"And Harry…Well." She hesitated; none of them knew what to say for him.

"Clearly Potter has given up, can't handle being 'The Chosen One'" the sneering voice of Malfoy came from behind Ginny, who instantly turned, pulling out her wand as she did to face Draco. It was clear he had changed his demeanor as she turned, his face set too harshly to be natural, his shoulders were tense and he was even paler and thinner. Plus he was also on his own. Just as Ginny was about to respond, the scarlet train puffed out a thick jet of steam and a whistle blew informing students it was time to board. Even the colour of the engine seemed to lack its usual wonderful brightness almost indicating that the year ahead would be a dark one. After saying her goodbyes to her parents and brothers, Ginny stepped on the train into the unknown.


End file.
